


Movie nights

by voidoffeelings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidoffeelings/pseuds/voidoffeelings
Summary: From the prompt: Lena and Kara are watching Jurassic World and Kara gets upset and sad when Katie McGrath is devoured by that sea monster. Lena confort her girlfriend with kisses and hugs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user speisla sent me this prompt and it was really fun to write it! I hope you gues enjoy it! Please leave kuddos and comments so I can improve my writting.  
> English is not my first language, so excuse any mistakes you find!  
> Talk to me on tumblr: clonneclub.tumblr.com

Lena Luthor was six years old when she first watched Jurassic Park, and she fell in love with it. Lex showed it to her and every time a new movie came out they would re-watch the previous ones and go to the cinema more times than it should be allowed.  When Jurassic World finally came out, though, she couldn’t bring herself to watch it. It reminded her too much of Lex and it felt wrong to go to the movies watch it while her brother was rotting in jail. She would watch it when she felt ready.

So when Kara Danvers, her girlfriend, shows up at her balcony holding a Jurassic World DVD in one of her hands and Chinese take-out on the other, Lena finally feels ready.

“Sorry I’m running late for our movie night! A building caught fire and I had to go help the firemen!” Kara smiles sheepishly and Lena notices a bit of soot on her cheekbone. “But I brought food and a movie that I hope you still haven’t watched; I know that you love dinosaurs and all…”

“Kara, you know you don’t have to apologize for running late when you are literally saving the city.” Lena leans in, kisses her girlfriend lightly on her lips and pulls her inside the apartment. “And I’ve been waiting the right moment to watch this movie, and this moment could not be more perfect” Kara gives her that smile that is probably brighter than the sun and Lena can’t help but kiss her girlfriend again, only stopping when Kara almost drops all the food on the ground.

They go to the living room, Lena sets up the DVD while Kara arranges the take out boxes on the table in front of the sofa. They sit next to each other, their knees touching, and start the movie. Five minutes into it Kara gives a surprised squeak, startling Lena. “Oh my Rao! This actress looks exactly like you, Lena! Do you have a secret twin sister I don’t know about?” Kara looks at Lena and then at the actress on the movie, the resemblance is uncanny.

“A lot of people told me I look like her; I think her name is Katie Mcgrath-” Lena notices Kara reaching for her phone, most likely to search the actress up. “-but I don’t see much of the resemblance, I’m clearly much prettier.”  Both of them laugh at the comment and turn back their attention to the movie.

As the movie goes on they finish their dinner, living the empty boxes on the table. Lena snuggles up against Kara’s front and her arms wrap around Lena. As the dinosaurs show up Lena turns to face Kara, saying their names and giving brief explanations about them, since Kara never watched the Jurassic Park movies. She gets really excited talking about the dinosaurs and Kara can’t help but hold her tighter because her girlfriend, CEO of a huge corporation, is a massive dinosaur geek and it only makes Kara fall harder for her.

When they reach the half of the movie, the Lena look-a-like character, Zara, shows up again. Lena turns to look at Kara and she’s stating at the character, mesmerized. Lena scoffs, reaching for Kara’s hand and interlacing their fingers, as she turns her attention back to the movie. The dinosaurs have invaded the park; the pteranodons are flying wildly at the park. One of them attacks Zara, who lifts her up and tosses her to another pteranodons who them drops her in the water. At this, Kara’s hand is almost crushing Lena’s, and she turns around quickly, noticing the worried look on her girlfriends face. The scene continues as the pteranodons attacks her in the water, and both of them are devoured by the mosasaurus.

Kara let goes of Lena’s hand, covering her face as the tears starts to fall out of her eyes. “Kara, sweetie, what’s wrong?” Lena waits for an answer, which she doesn’t get, and she tries to find the remote to shut down the people screams that are coming from the TV. When she finally founds it, silence falls in the apartment, only filled with the soft sounds of Kara’s crying. “Kara, babe, please look at me-“Lena reaches for Kara’s face, lifting it up and drying the tears in her cheeks. “-none of this is real, ok? Just, please tell me what’s wrong.”

Kara eyes are puffy from crying and her face is completely red, but she tries to compose herself and starts speaking. “I-I hmm, she just looked so much like you and it freaked me out-” Lena holds Kara’s hand, making small circular motions on her palm noticing that her girlfriend instantly relaxes. “-I know there aren’t any dinosaurs here but there are dangerous aliens going around the city. Some of them could do the exact same thing to you that the dinosaurs did to that character.” Kara’s voice breaks again. “A-and it made me think, what if something really happened to you and I couldn’t save you? I-I would never forgive myself…”

“Oh, Kara…” Comprehension dawns on Lena, and her heart fills with so much love, because no one has ever cared so much about her as much as her girlfriend does. Lena goes in for a hug, wrapping her arm around Kara’s body as tightly as she can and they stay like this, holding each other, never letting the other go. After a few minutes, Lena softens her embrace and leans to whisper in Kara’s ear. “Nothing is gonna happen to me, ok, sweetie? If anything, I should be the one worried since you are the one who actually fights them.”

Lena then kisses Kara cheeks, tasting the salty tears who were running down her girlfriend’s face, and then they are kissing each other, it’s not a hard kiss and Lena tries to convey as much emotion in it as she can. “I love that you care so much about me, though…” Lena whispers into her mouth, gives her a quick kiss and pulls away. She stares into Kara’s eyes for a few seconds, than says. “I love you, you dork, but now can please finish the movie? I’m really curious about what’ll happen…if you are not comfortable with it, though, we can do something else.”

Kara pulls her down on the couch again, pressing Lena’s back against her front. “As long as you don’t leave this very comfortable position, we can do everything you want.” Kara says, as she kisses down her neck and presses the ‘play’ button on the control.

None of them pay any attention to what happens in the end of the movie…


End file.
